


Trained for Battle

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, BDSM, Belts, Brother/Brother Incest, FACE Family, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, New York, New York City, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Some Plot, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt And Al are horny as they ride back by train, and they know what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kiss me."  
"Why would I do that? You want it too much."  
Matt cocked his head as he stared at Al, eyes holding the intent to kiss Al, bring him closer, closer, and fuck him, and hurt him like they both knew they wanted, and a few dirty blond strands of hair slightly illuminated in the quiet space fell out of their places, "Why are you so desperate? You little slut-"  
"Your little slut. You were thinking it," Al licked his lips, and smirked, giving the same smug little smile that everyone knew he could pull at any moment.  
The two sat in silence a bit in the otherwise empty train. The fall sun painted a burning sky perfectly juxtaposed against the silver of the New York City train's walls. Of course, neither of the two noticed any of this, Al staring at Matt, that smug smile on his dirty little slutty face, Matt staring back, growing increasingly uncomfortable.  
Today, like most days, Al knew he wouldn't be satiated by just his fantasies, and Al knew what he wanted, and how to get it. Today, like most days, he'd get Matt exposed in the best way possible, and get just what the two of them wanted.  
"You know, I don't really think I know how much of a little slut I am. Must'a taken... a long time... to figure it out. It must'a been... so long. It'll be... so fucking hard... for me to understand. I don't think I'll know of a time so... rough."  
"Al, shut up." Matt grabbed Al's shirt at the hips and smashing their faces together in a kiss, a surprised little sound coming from Al.  
"Now are you gonna stay quiet or am I going to have to do this for longer?"  
"Oh please," Al teased, "do it longer."  
Al reached behind Matt, grabbing at the cool metal railings, pulling Matt even closer. Matt sank down a bit, bringing Al with him as they rested on the blue cubicle-like space in the corner, not caring if anyone walked in, not caring if anyone saw, not caring about anything but themselves.   
Al wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and shoulders, as Matt wrapped his legs around Al's legs and ass, pulling Al in closer, closer, his hands at Al's cheeks, getting him closer, closer, tongue in Al's hot, inviting mouth, as Al could do nothing more than let out a soft moan. Al pushed down from the wall of the little cubicle, hips down on Matt's hips, both getting a bit more than worked up.  
"Fuck, Matt."  
"Isn't that your plan?"  
"No," pant, moan, "I mean," a whimper, "mmph - fuck yeah, it is," short breaths, Matt is pulled closer, a moan, "but I mean," a cat-like noise, "what's our fucking stop?"  
"I don't wanna fucking stop. Why do you wanna stop fucking?" Matt, clearly too engrossed by his favorite asstime - sorry, pastime - didn't quite get the message.  
"Goddamnit, at what station do we get off this fucking train?"  
"I don't want to leave the fucking train. I want to get it on in the fucking train." Matt licked Al's neck, and nibbled his ear, all the while feeling up Al's pert ass.  
"For fuck's fucking sake, it's not a fucking joke. Which of this train's stations do we get off at so we can properly go home and fuck each other's brains out?"  
"Well damn," Matt said, the two of them propping themselves up as Matt looked around to study the map. "It's the next one. Guess you don't have to wait to long to fuck like the little whore you are."  
"Shut up." Another sloppy make out.  
Al would get what he wanted. So would Matt. It would just take a little more time.  
But not that much.


	2. Chapter 2

It took too long, but not long at all for Matt and Al, running up the stairs, keys at the ready in hand, to reach the apartment. Matt hastily took off Al's shirt, exposing the tan, muscled body of his happily, thankfully slutty lover. Matt kissed Al, fiercely, ferocious like an animal, pushing him closer and closer to the bedroom, thinking of how he loved the way only he had ever seen Al so lewd and bare like that. Al quickly unbuttoned Matt's shirt, Matt whipping it off they inched, both growing desperate, wanting so much to touch, to feel, to fuck.  
The two let out little moans, bare chests feeling so right against each other at this point.  
"Get these fucking jeans off, I mean, Christ," whined Al, as Matt pinned him to the wall next to the door of their room. "Fuck. Let's just get to the fun, already."  
Matt bit Al, now, around the shoulder, licking at the little marks he left as Al pulled him closer and sank to the floor, moaning.  
Al, wanting to get on with it, picked up Matt with what little self control he had, bringing the two of them onto his bed. Matt desperately took off Al's pants, Al already taking off his shoes, rolling so that Matt was on top now.  
"Can you wait for anything?" Matt asked, arms around Al's head, licking and kissing him, a few bites here and there.  
"No. Now. Mph. Fuck. Now!"  
As Al's sentences grew less and less coherent, Matt grew more and more desperate to begin - to really begin.  
As quickly as he could, Matt slipped off his shoes, and threw down his pants, climbing onto the bed, Al finally in only his boxers, himself finally naked and ready to go, after a little while to get what mattered here and his fingers ready.  
"You're such a little slut, Al. How can you even manage not to be so loose as you should seem to be?"  
Al panted, almost twitching a bit as he grew ever more impatient. Suddenly, Matt proved his own point, as Al moaned, finally getting at least part of what he wanted, with Matt dexterously rammed and rammed a few fingers, just to let Al know. Al's dark checks grew almost as red as his eyes with the ferocious blush creeping onto his mug.  
"Fuck. Harder. Now. Harder! More!"  
You can tell it's Al because he sounds just like Shakespeare.  
"Al... shit, you slut. You sound even more like a slut than usual," Matt rammed his fingers once more, finally deciding Al was ready - and more importantly, that he himself could finally wait no longer. As Al instinctively spread his legs a little more, Matt finally thrust into Al, the way Al had been wanting him to do since they got on the train, at the expense of Al's breaths growing shorter and more needing.  
"Matt. More. Pick up the fucking speed." "Shove over," Matt ordered, and Al knew exactly Matt's plan for him. He let out a whimper just thinking about it. Matt grabbed his belt from the pants' loops.  
"You're such a fucking slut." Al leaned into the belt's sharp blow, grunting, focusing on the lovely pain coming from his stricken ass.  
"Yes. I'm a slut. I'm such a slut."  
"A dirty little whore."  
Another welt, could-be bruise on Al's ass.  
"Ah... yes. I dirty little whore. I'm such a fucking slut."  
"You're my fucking slut."  
"Yes I am!" Al shouted, "I'm your slut - all for you - and I'm a dirty little slut. Please. Please one more."  
Matt smiled, feeling close.  
He struck on more time, on the leg now.  
Al whimpered, and Matt now resumed pounding away, taking what was his from the little slut.  
Matt looked down, knowing he'd worked up a sweat already. He stared at Allan's round, tan ass. He stopped a while, overcome by pure lust. This time, also overcome by this one desire. Just one lick on the welts. Matt was gone, and with a shiver, so was Al.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later...

"Hey, Matt."  
"Yeah? What."  
"I was just thinking."  
"Ooh. Shocking. What."  
"Do you think I like to sit down?"  
"What? Why?"  
"Because the next time you fuck me, I don't wanna be able to sit down for a week."  
Matt smiled.  
"You bet your ass."  
A smirk from the slut to the one already undressing the other with his eyes.  
"You know, nothing's barring me from doing just that right now." Matt got up from his seat, Al soon just a few millimeters away, their warm breaths at each other's faces, locked in an intense stare as Al silently dared him to screw him right now, in the kitchen, even with the windows all open in the early cool night, even with the blinds totally open, even with everything in society telling them not to do it, even knowing that soon someone could burst through that door-  
"Oh, boys!" a cheerful voice called out as the man, carrying a satchel, sprung open the door, "I'm home!"  
They froze.  
They looked at him.  
Matt stepped back.  
"See? This kid has pinkeye is all I'm saying. He keeps telling me he doesn't. Come on, Al, get it through your head."  
"Bruh. My bruh." Muttered.  
"You know, they're some pretty heavy sleepers." Whispered.  
An exchanged short smile.  
"Come on, boys. Get dinner ready."  
Matt silently thanked the short wall between the kitchen and the living room as he stroked Al through his shorts, leaving Al, of course, to whimper a bit as he leaned backwards, supporting himself on the sink alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Al."  
Al began to wake up, still incredibly groggy, dark eyes trying to focus in the dark on his brother's silhouette, sitting on the bed a few meters away from his own. He blinked, trying to make out the shape, sitting up a bit on his bed, replying, "Yeah? What? What time is it? Why the fuck are you waking me up?"  
"I can't get to sleep. The bed doesn't feel too right today. You know," Matt paused a bit, "you seem to be quite comfortable sitting there. Warm, comfy bed, right?" Matt deadpanned this, and it took Al only a few seconds to realize what Matt was insinuating. "Al." "Yeah?" "I don't think a dirty little whore like you deserves to sit all comfortable like that." That definitely woke Al up. "Yeah? What do you mean." "You know what I mean," Matt said as he got up, eyes straight on the prize, his brother's tanned, muscled chest arrogantly not covered in as many scars as either of them would have liked. "And you know," Matt continued, "since my bed isn't all that comfortable today, I was thinking, maybe, about yours..." Al was most certainly awake now, eyes glued on Matt's light, unclothed, unprotected top half, knowing full well that however good he thought it was, the bottom half of him was really the good stuff. "Twice on the same day?" Allan asked, a crooked smile and half-lidded eyes following his brother's slow, but intense walk. They were arm's distance now. Al continued, "Are you sure it's not you who's the little whore?" "I may be a slut, but at least I know how to use it." "Use being a slut?" Matt lowered himself, Al tipping his head to look down upon the boy looking down at him, though they were still at eye level. Al dared, "You know, you gotta be careful. Wouldn't want any of this to get boring, now, would ya?" "Al, you don't know when to shut your pretty mouth, do you?" "'Pretty?'" "Fuck off." "Oh, I see. Interesting." A slap and the small sigh of approval, Al rolling his head, then looked back. He nodded at Matt, getting up, realizing Matt had just climbed onto the bed with him, now on all fours like some sort of wild animal, lust once more in his eyes, and mischief afoot as he crawled closer to Al. Al smiled, getting excited, "It's on."

Matt shoved the covers out of his way, him and Al putting on a quick team effort to dispatch of Al's underwear. It was only then that Allan realized Matt had already stripped down to nothing but a hair band and strong intent to do nothing much more than fuck Al until neither could bear it anymore. It didn't always end that way, but for that train ride, Matt would do something a little special.

Al lay with his arms outstretched, fingers dangling off the bed, legs spread apart, daring him, welcoming him. Al half-tried to calm himself down, breathing in, with a little sigh. He was going to enjoy this so fucking hard.  
Allan extended a foot towards Matt, who could by this point understand every little shift, every little change in body language as by second nature. Matt looked at Al, ordering, "Did I say you could look?" as he licked the inside of Al's thigh, stopping, licking his lips tantalizingly close - just a little to the left, Al wanted to say, but couldn't bring the self control to do so as excited breaths escaped him.  
"What you waiting for?"  
"Well, dumbass, right now I'm as dry as Francois' sense of humor, so-"  
"Fuck. I don't wanna think about that during this."  
"Well, you decided to ruin the moment."  
"Who said it was ruined?"  
"Me. Now."  
"Fuck. And I don't wanna think about our father when we're -"  
"Because you're way above incest. You'd never. In fact, if I holler, I bet I can even get both of them to run over- "  
"Fuck. Just shut up. I'll be quiet."  
"You know this always happens when you don't shut your whore mouth."  
"Fuck. You're making me feel real conflicted here. I wanna clock you, but I want you to just fucking fuck m- "  
"You keep saying 'fuck' but you won't shut up and let me."  
"I.... Point taken. Just this time."  
Matt glared at him.  
"Fine."  
Matt almost cracked a small smile. He loved this side of Al, too, and right now, Al's ass was just a little too not violated.

Al couldn't sit properly for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's requested enough times, I may write the "missing" part before the end.


End file.
